


Run Wild With Me

by brightasstars



Series: The Story of Two Dreams [2]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Comforting Magnus Bane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Sex, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Pack, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Protective Magnus Bane, Shapeshifting, Talking, Wolf Pack, omega first heat, reference to previous use of drugs and mental illness, shared heat and rut, wolf fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: Home is not where you are from,it is where you belong.Some of ustravel the whole worldto find it.Others,Find it in a person.Beau Taplin - The Explorers
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Story of Two Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959139
Comments: 34
Kudos: 176
Collections: Hunter's Moon Fic Recs





	Run Wild With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobytheWise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/gifts).



> We talked about this, so it seemed so right to gift this to you.  
> It's far from being perfect, but it comes from the heart.  
> Happy Birthday to one of the kindest and loveliest ones I know.
> 
> This work starts right at the point where the previous one [My True Wild Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825184) ended.  
> It can be read as a stand alone, but it makes much more sense if you read the other one first, especially in relation to Alec's feeling and emotions.

The wind was whistling through the trees and giving some relief to Alec’s hot skin.

“Home, yes, you’re home. I am your home as you're mine.”

The man licked his skin again, gently sliding his tongue around Alec’s collar bone, making him shiver under the touch and the tenderness.

Alec whined once more, barely recognizing those sounds as his own, he raised his hands that had been dangling along his sides and cupped his Alpha's face in his hands, staring him deeply into his eyes.

“I…I...,” he panted, “…'m Alec…you…- _oh God-_ …you…it’s you…it’s always been you…for all these years…,” and his eyes filled with tears.

No matter how hard he was trying, words couldn't convey how much he was feeling in that moment.

The Alpha smiled at him, closing his arms behind Alec’s bare back and pushed him closer to him.

“I’m Magnus, and yes, it was me, you’ve been dreaming about me as I have been dreaming about you…”

Alec shuddered under his voice.

"You’ve been dreaming of me too?” Alec asked as his heart was flapping against his ribs, like a bird in a cage.

“Each and every night in the last seven years. One night you just appeared out of nowhere and never left, it was probably the night…”

“...when I felt sick...exactly seven years ago…,” Alec said. 

“What’s happening to me? I feel as if something is pulling me from the inside out, shaking me from within…, I feel hot and…,” he broke off.

Magnus leaned toward him and kissed his forehead, gently.

“Your instincts are compelling you to shift, and your body is preparing, it’s like a chain reaction Alec …don’t fight it, surrender to it, follow it, …”

“…'m scared”, his chest was heaving, and he was sweating profusely, memories of years of sorrow and loneliness filling his mind.

Magnus held him even closer, “don’t be…everything you’ve ever dreamed of, a mate, a pack, a home, a family, is waiting for you, trust me, I’ll be right here, beside you, I won’t leave you, ever,” Alec was still shaking, “no one can take you away from me, from this now, you’re safe.”

Magnus disentangled himself from Alec’s hands, leaving some space between them. 

“Look at me,” his tone sweet and reassuring, as he easily shifted into the big grey wolf of Alec’s dream, emitting a low tender growl to soothe his trembling mate, his wet nose skimming the outline of Alec’s arms and chest.

Alec’s eyes widened as he saw the bright eyes and the grey soft fur again, the need to reach out and touch too forceful to deny it.

“You’re beautiful,” he mumbled and closed his arms around the wolf, burying his nose into his neck, breathing heavily, until he felt his breaths combining with the slow reassuring ones of the wolf, losing himself in him, as if he was in his dream, finally getting to the end that he had always dreamed of.

Alec surrendered to the feeling, and with a rasped growl, that he couldn’t believe was his, collapsed near his Alpha as he felt the muscles of his upper back grow, move, and thicken beneath his skin. It sounded like his bones were breaking and crumbling, but he didn’t feel any pain, it felt good instead, so incredibly good, it felt natural. He observed himself changing, a frozen bystander of an instinctive process, his briefs being ripped apart as his growing legs burst from them. Then black hair began to grow along his entire body and his hands, and his feet shifted into fur-coated paws. 

When the least of his nails turned into a claw, a loud, prolonged, joyful cry left his mouth without a warning, Magnus replying with a wild, deep, fierce one, their jointed sounds spreading through the trees and into the wind.

He was himself now, finally experiencing that perfect match between his soul and his body, between who he was and who he was meant to be, he was born again, he was free, he was happy, and he’d never felt so alive.

The grey wolf silently brushed his muzzle along the black shining fur of his back, and Alec mirrored his moves. 

They traced lazy circles on the grass, losing track of time, both lost in the feeling of that wholeness that now filled their hearts.

Then Magnus moved, waving his soft, fluffy tail in the air, gesturing Alec to follow him, to run with him, to get control of his new form, and take the place that had always been his, the one that belonged to him since that night he collapsed shouting for the scorching pain.

He wasn’t prepared for the beautifulness of his body running into the woods, of his ears sharpening and turning to every soft susurration of the branches, of his eyes quickly adjusting the focus as he ran faster and faster, of his head spinning each time a new strong fragrance hit his nostrils. It was a sensory overload made of colors, rustles, chirping, resin, barks, flowers and leaves, and Magnus.

In his wolf form, his scent was even stronger, more powerful, so untamed and masculine, and Alec realized that he could have found Magnus everywhere following his unique, amazing calming and arousing mixture of pine, larch, oakmoss, birch and... _love_. 

Magnus smelled of all the love Alec had never had, of all the love he'd always needed and wanted, and love smelled like Magnus. 

Now Alec knew why no one had ever felt right to him.

They roamed through the dark woods, sometimes stopping to play, their claws piercing their necks playfully, taking turns in pinning the other down, their noses nuzzling in each other’s neck, barks and grunts, growls and whines, an ancient language that'd been buried in Alec's very core, waiting for someone to free it.

Did his parents know? Did the doctor know? He didn’t care anymore, he’d laid the hurt and the hopelessness at the edge of the forest, and the scars he carried in his heart were now soothed by Magnus’ presence.

He didn’t know for how long they ran, until he realized that the light was slowly fading and the sun wasn’t up in the sky anymore. The grass smelled of wet musk, dew and smoke coming from the reserve, his eyes adjusting to the growing darkness and easily detecting and locating most of the details in front of him. 

They had slowed down and he kept following Magnus until he halted, and soon Alec was facing an arc-shaped entrance to a huge cave, carved out into a big rock.

  
  


While Magnus easily shifted back, Alec let out a frustrated growl as he tried to turn to his human form, but failed.

Magnus knelt beside him, circling his neck with his strong arms, resting Alec's muzzle above his shoulder and leaning to gently place his head above Alec's soft furry one.

"Focus on the feeling of my arms around your waist..."

Without even realizing it, Alec was a man again, sighing deeply into Magnus' embrace, letting his scent fill his lungs and head.

Magnus' shirt was soft and cool under his heated cheek,.... _shirt_ ...it took some minutes for Alec to process that information and realize... --- _how did that ever happen?--_ Magnus was dressed and he was _naked_.

He gasped, pushed his head down harder, until he felt Magnus' collarbone pressing hard against his jaw.

He was so embarrassed.

"Hey, none of this...this was your first shifting, it just takes a little practice…"

Magnus' voice was low and soothing, and Alec felt his heartbeat slow down, his breaths becoming more regular and steadier. _How could it be possible?_

He wasn't feeling uncomfortable anymore in the warmth of that embrace.

"How do you do this to me? Magic?" Alec managed to ask without raising his head from where it was hidden, hearing Magnus chuckling gently, his laughter spreading tickles on Alec's sensitive skin.

"I'm your Alpha, that's the magic, and you know… you will find out you have this power on me too…on my mind and my body…, when I'll be angry, or upset, or sad... "

_Body_ …

Alec’s brain suddenly realized that his whole body was pressed against Magnus', his attention fully focused on the skin that Magnus was touching. The sensation was so overwhelming that he whimpered, making Magnus lower his head and brush his lips against Alec's hair.

Those strong arms were holding him so gently, with such tenderness, the kind of touch Alec had been craving for all his life, the once he had always been dreaming of, a home made of, feelings, skin, touch, and warmth.

"You cold?" Magnus whispered between his short breaths, his voice a tad lower than before, making Alec quiver again as he shook his head.

"...it's you…" 

Magnus moved away from his personal space, slowly closing his eyes, not wanting Alec to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Alec," he said, "didn't mean to …," but Alec blindly grasped his wrists and held him firmly in place, pulling him close again and pressing their chests.

"... don't move," he breathed out, "...please… 've never felt so alive and safe in all my life, please, stay …"

Magnus opened his eyes and found Alec staring at him, cheeks slightly flushed and shining eyes, silently asking for something he couldn't put into words.

"I'm not planning to leave you after I have been waiting for you all these years. Let me go in and take some clothes for you, it won't take long," but Alec kept staring at him and breathing, loud long breaths, _processing_ a sudden and unfamiliar sensation, his face so concentrated that Magnus for a moment doubted something was wrong.

"Would you kiss me?" Alec whispered and shuddered at the unexpected boldness that overtook him.

If Magnus had thought that he could handle this easily, he had just been proven wrong. Alec's sudden sweet and defenseless request shook him, and he had to swallow twice before he could say something, "I thought…"

"... that's why I asked…" 

So this was that inexplicable feeling his pack brothers kept talking about, the utter awareness that your mate would knew you better than you did, without speaking, without needing to explain, without even knowing you, he just… _felt it._

The corner of his lips curved up just that little bit to turn his mouth into a reassuring smile, he leaned, slowly, giving Alec the time to change his mind, but Alec instead closed his eyes and parted his lips, waiting and trusting, unconsciously moving forward.

Magnus' eyes closed in the moment his lips touched Alec's, just brushing them at first, then opening a little to mouth at his lips, fireworks of scents exploding, soft growls and moans mixing.

When he pulled back Alec lips chased him, still open and moving, closing around the fresh air.

"Later," Magnus said, feeling too overwhelmed and scared of losing control, "let's put some clothes on you, then we can talk and eat something,” and disentangled himself, turning his back to Alec, to move inside the cave.

Alec walked behind a huge oak tree and waited for him to come back. Soon he heard the sound of steps on the grass.

“Here’s to you, briefs, jeans and a sweater. Should suit you.”

Alec extended his hand, and took the pile of folded clothes. 

“They smell of you,” he said, dressing quickly, and then peeked from behind the tree trunk, smiling, as Magnus giggled.

“They’re mine…, so, yes, I suppose they smell of me…,” and offered Alec his open palm, an invitation to follow him inside, where a trembling light was spreading shades on the rock, the grass and the trees.

They walked the small distance in silence, Alec’s mind wandered to the car he’d left near the Chieftain’s tent, to his phone lost in the middle of the forest while he was following _his wolf_ , to the life he’d just left behind...had this all really happened in just one day? He looked the same, but he wasn’t. 

The light came from a fire stove and Alec saw two pans on top of it. He looked around with his mouth slightly parted in awe, turning his head.

“Why do you look so surprised?” Magnus asked as he left his hand and moved to the stove.

“It’s...a sort of _home_ …you have a bed and a fire..., and you’ve cooked…”

“Ah, yes, I’ve been here for the last three days…, my rut is about to come…”

“Rut?”

Magnus turned to look at him, smiling gently, “You know nothing about all this?” and saw Alec shaking his head, “Sit here, next to me, there are so many things we have to talk about.”

Alec sat on a rounded rock near the fire, Magnus handed him a plate and sat right next to him, so that their knees were touching, and he started to eat.

Alec couldn’t stop looking at him. All the pain and the sorrow he had to go through had been worth it, the man who was sitting next to him was perfect, everything about him was. 

Magnus noticed that Alec wasn’t eating, so he lifted his eyes from the plate and caught Alec staring at him, his eyes wide and happy.

“You’re so beautiful,” he declared, “I find it hard to believe you’re …,” why was he so unsure now to say that out loud. That word had come so easily to his lips when Magnus shifted near him in the forest.

“Your Alpha?”

“Yes, I don’t even know where that word came from honestly. I’ve grown in a city, never saw a wolf in my whole life, never…”

“It was there, inside your heart, it was in your nature, inscripted in your blood from your ancestors. Tell me something about you, where have you grown, how... , how it happened that you didn’t know who you are, how did you come here?”

Alec picked up his fork and started eating. He was starving and the taste of those meatballs felt like heaven.

“I...I’ve been adopted when I was six, I’ve never known my real parents. I’ve lived in a small house in the outskirts of this huge city and everything seemed fine until I turned sixteen. On that day I collapsed at school from the pain I felt in my stomach, my skin was burning…,” his eyes turned sad and his lower lip trembled.

“Your first heat…,” Magnus completed his sentence and placed a hand on his thigh.

“...since then, my life has become a nightmare. They told me I was insane and needed to take pills each day to avoid another psychotic breakdown. I hated those pills Magnus, they left me so dumb. I was always alone, no one wanted to be near me, cause everyone was scared I could become aggressive or … , it’s been horrible. I stopped going to school and closed myself at home, I was lethargic and sad. The only thing I wanted to do was sleep, because each time I slept, you came to me, and I felt safe, and happy. Every time I tried to explain it to my parents, how I felt, they never listened, only reminding me that my feelings were sick, that my emotions were twisted and wrong, and that my thoughts were distorted. They said this dream I was having each night was just a delusion, but I knew that it had to mean something,” he kept eating while he was talking and despite the sting he felt inside of him as he recalled each small episode, his heart was finally in peace, warm, sure, steady. 

“So… six months ago I started to go to the local library and make research about wolves and dreams, and… I ended up reading about their meanings and this Chieftain and... , well as he smelled the pills he threw them in the fire and told me that those were the ones keeping me sick… and, here I am,” he smiled sheepishly and put his hand on top of Magnus’ one.

Magnus dropped the empty plate on the ground and placed his other hand on Alec’s cheek.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all this,” Alec leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, he’d never felt so cared for, so protected, “I will never let anyone hurt you again, in any way”.

“You know, when I exited that tent, the thing that hurt me most was that I realized my doctor and maybe my parents had known that, that they intentionally did that to me, keep me scared and trapped in a corner…"

"Oh, Alec. Come here. I'll take care of you..."

"Magnus...," he breathed out, "Magnus…, even your name sounds familiar to me, familiar and beautiful," his cheek coming to rest on Magnus' shoulder.

"Does Alec stand for Alexander?"

"I don't know, I've always been Alec for them, but I like how you say it. You can call me Alexander. So now tell me, what am I?"

"You're a wolf as your real parents probably were...and you're an Omega," Alec looked at him shrugging, "...it means that you have a womb…," and his voice faded on the last word.

Alec's eyes widened in shock as he retread his face and backed off, "that means…!?!?!", and Magnus nodded silently fearing that it was too much information for that first day, but the initial bewilderment he saw was soon replaced by a huge smile, and Alec was crowding Magnus' space again, hugging him.

"You …and me…," and there was a childish excitement in his voice.

"Yes, you and me…if you want it, I would never do anything that you don’t want to..."

"What about you? Have you always known what you were? Are you alone?"

Magnus shifted a bit so that now Alec was cradled on his chest, his long arms closed around Magnus' waist.

"I've always known what my place in the world was. Like my father before, I'm the Alpha of a huge ancient pack that owns and controls this territory. My pack members are family to me and they will become your family too after we've mated."

Alec looked at him with questioning eyes and Magnus laughed, "I'm sorry, what it comes natural to me it's completely extraneous to you,..." suddenly he felt his heartbeat quickening, how was he supposed to explain that?

In his pack, in the life of a wolf, everyone knew about mating, marks, heats and ruts, so...no one ever needed to explain that. He wasn't prepared for the embarrassment that overtook him.

"Magnus? Is something wrong?"

Magnus moved inside Alec's arms trying to find the right words, hoping Alec won't run away.

"Ehm… I … I don't know how to explain this... it's...embarrassing…"

"More embarrassing than me being naked next to you, while you were wholly dressed up?"

Magnus laughed again, "somehow yes, because...put these things into words is...well...let me try. Mating is something that shows to the pack and other wolves that you are mine and that I am yours, the two mates exchange bite marks and claim each other," he realized he was panting only at the idea of it, "..., it' like an official ceremony…"

"Like a marriage?"

"Ah…, sort of...but it's private. In most of the packs I know, you don't usually mate in front of a crowd…"

"No? Why not? Isn't that something to share with your pack? It's a good thing I mean…"

Magnus exhaled a deep breath and then growled in frustration, "...because mating is done while... _having sex_ …," he cleared his throat and forced himself to continue, now that they were on topic, "...and on that note, I have good reasons to believe that you'll probably go into heat soon, since you're not taking those pills anymore and since we're true mates,...and this will unbridle my rut, that was already lingering there,...heat and rut are two sides of the same coin,...they have the purpose of preparing your body for breeding and pups…"

He talked quickly, almost eating his words, then bowed his head to check Alec's reaction, and his growl turned from frustration to arousal. Alec was staring at him, pupils full blown, red cheeks and parted lips. 

"Now?" Alec asked. Magnus growled again, and his scent spiked and became more intense.

It took a second for Alec to surge from where he was resting, parting his lips and pressing them to Magnus' ones, pulling him into a kiss that spiralled from chaste to tongues.

Magnus had had other partners before but nothing prepared him for the addictive experience of kissing his true mate. Alec licked his lips searching for a closeness and an intimacy he had never experienced. He had never known the gentleness he found in Magnus' moves and touches, he had never felt the connection he could almost trace with a finger between his heart and Magnus' heart, he had never understood what it's meant to be desired, to be wanted like Magnus was showing him only with his eyes and his mouth. 

Was that the feeling a worm had, when finally he spread his wings in his new butterfly form?

Alec wasn't just kissing Magnus, he was _eating_ him, _drinking_ his scent, getting drunk in the sensation of being finally in the right place, in the right arms, in the home he'd been craving for all those years.

Kissing Magnus was like running wild into the woods, lungs opening to an air that was pure and pristine, expanding to the fullest, muscles ripping, joy filling each inch of skin and each drop of blood, as his woody and oaky scent kicked into his system like a drug. Alec was soon draping his chest against him, pressing, leaning further, as if he wanted to carve his shape into him.

"Alexander…, I... can't breathe…," but Alec wasn't listening to him, too lost in the warmth of his arms. He wasn't even aware of how much his scent had turned stronger, filling the cave with the pungent aroma of a juniper in full blossom, until he shifted a bit trying to get even closer to Magnus and realized he was... _wet…_

He gasped and backed off, placing his hand on Magnus' chest, as when your head is spinning and you need something to grab on to.

"What... what's happening to me?", his voice was trembling, he was scared.

Magnus cupped his face in his palms, staring at him, "It's ok Alec… it's your body's reaction to what we're doing…I can smell you..."

"So you have it too?"

Magnus wrinkled his nose, and scratched his nails on his head, before answering.

"I hope all this weirdness will turn out handy if we'll ever need to talk about sex to our pups… Alphas don't produce slick, that’s...it’s...supposed to make the _slide_ easier…,when...I,” and his cheeks turned slightly pink and he hid his face in his hands, shaking his head in exasperation. 

How was he supposed to talk about his _knot!?!?!_ It was so frustrating.

Alec seemed repeating the words in his head, ... _slide_ … then his lips formed an _O_ , “...oh!... you mean that slide…” 

Magnus was half giggling and half serious, as Alec sat upright again, a question forming on his forehead and inside his head.

“Does this mean that I will always…”

“It doesn’t mean anything. We can do whatever we want, whatever you feel comfortable with, we can try, experiment, do nothing or everything,” Alec eyes still wide, as he took in what Magnus was telling him.

“I think we can take some rest now,” Magnus suggested standing and taking Alec’s hand in his, “we need to conserve energy…”

Alec didn’ really understood what Magnus was implying with that sentence, but he already had had too many informations in one day, so he decided to take things as they came. 

He was happy, he was feeling ok and he was... _in love_. 

Was it how it felt? To be in love? Butterflies in your stomach, head spinning every time Magnus was close to him, knees like jello at each brush, a deep bone desire to make him happy and never leave him?

Magnus stripped, lying in bed with a t-shirt and his briefs, waiting for Alec to join him, opening his arms to let him rest his head upon his chest. 

“Tired?”

“Just a little, yes.” 

Magnus threaded his fingers through Alec's hair, gently stroking his head, letting those silky black locks swirl around his fingers, a peaceful, quiet, easy feeling he’d never felt before sinking down deep in his bones.

“I knew you were the one Alexander, from the first dream, and I never lost my hope to find you, I was sure you were meeting me in your dreams too. No one has ever smelled good to me,… and now that I have you in my arms I know why, cause it's...you…"

"To be honest, I've always believed that my smell's nerve endings were compromised…"

"A side effect of the pills they gave you."

"...but today, when you came next to me I felt so overwhelmed that I couldn't stand on my legs, and while running in the forest the fragrances were so strong that I thought it was because of my wolf form but now, here beside you, your scent is so intense that I feel dizzy...it wraps me up like a blanket…"

Magnus inclined his head a bit to kiss his hair and giggled, "Your happy scent has turned this bed into a basket full of juniper berries, Alexander,” and when Alec looked at him, a big question mark stamped on his face, Magnus laughed. 

“So… scent... ,where do I start from… ? Our scents have a meaning, they are connected to our emotions, our feelings… For instance, my actual scent means that … I’m happy and relaxed, but it changes when I’m angry, or frustrated, or scared or…”

Alec shifted against his body, propping himself up onto an elbow and kissed him, his tongue sticking out from his mouth a second before he reached Magnus' lips, licking his way in, like a starved kitten craving for his milk.

Magnus stiffened at first, then closed his arms around Alec, releasing a husky hoarse growl inside his mouth as he surrendered to that wave of desire, tenderness, abandon and need that Alec was.

"...and what's this…?" Alec breathed on Magnus' lips.

"...this is you...this is how my scent changes, when I want you," Magnus replied between the wet hungry kisses.

Those words filled Alec's body with sparkles, and a new unknown need spread through his veins, his hands randomly sliding along Magnus' chest and thighs, his body thrashing against him.

"Alec…," Magnus was trying to hold back, not only with his hands, but also pushing back his moans that threatened to become closer and closer to deep throaty growls, worried about scaring Alec away.

Alec on his side was anything but scared, lost in this mind numbing closeness, but he felt it, the way Magnus was almost retiring into a shell, the way his muscles were straining in the effort to press himself more into the mattress, putting a little distance between them.

"Can you touch me?" Alec asked him, leaving Magnus speechless again in front of the astounding awareness that despite having met only a few hours before, Alec seemed to know him deeply, and acted as if he could read his mind and his heart. 

_True mates_.

Instead of thinking that maybe Magnus didn't want him, Alec had attuned to his fear of going too fast, of doing too much.

Magnus lifted just that little bit from his pillow to look at Alec, and placed his palm on Alec's forehead, gently checking his temperature. He smiled, they had a little more time, Alec was hotter, but not there yet. His hand skimmed Alec's temples and his cheeks, then his fingers traced his jaw.

His thumb softly brushed Alec's lower lip, pushing it down a little, and Alec parted his lips and kissed it.

"There are so many things I still have to explain to you" Magnus whispered against their now joined lips, the sweetness of the caedar mixing with sweat and slick, "but yes, Alec, I want that too, we have to start from somewhere…"

The words died in Alec's throat and the growl that followed reverberated against the walls of his neck, making him tilt his head on one side, making space for Magnus.

"Next time, I'm going to do it, Alec, make you mine…”

"I was born yours, Magnus, please, please just do something, anything,” Alec whined, shaking in his arms.

Magnus' hands traveled down on Alec’s body, stopping at the waistband of the loose slacks he'd lent him, closing his fingers on his briefs too, and he tugged a little, to let Alec know what his intentions were.

“Is it ok if I take these off?”

Alec’s eyes widened even more as his scent spiked up. He grinded his hips into Magnus’ hand, nodding the consent Magnus was waiting for, to slide them down past his ass. 

“You too,” Alec muttered, searching out for Magnus with his hands and fingers.

Lying down, Alec hadn’t noticed how wet he was, until he shifted and moved his hips to get closer to Magnus, and his slick gushed out of his briefs, and dripped down his thighs, making him gasp in surprise, and moan in pleasure.

His fingers made quick work of Magnus' pants, his head snapping back, baring his neck again, at the sharp sour smell of his Alpha's arousal and lust. It was a primal experience, feeling his body responding to a law that was beyond physics itself.

"Alec, ....so beautiful…"

Alec whined and moaned, as he skimmed his fingers along Magnus' thick cock, shivering under the rush of blind desire that overtook him, short-circuiting all his senses.

Magnus in the meantime moved one hand down the curves of Alec's cheeks, and then slid his slim silky fingers lower, between them, until they were covered in slick, and moved the same hand to the front.

Alec was still gently stroking him with lazy, tentative, reverent moves, overwhelmed by the thought that he was finally having this, and sharing it with the man, the Alpha of his dreams. 

Then he felt Magnus' hand gently opening his fingers, "...let me, trust me, will you? Can I?"

"Nngghhh…," was all that Alec managed to let out, as more slick covered his thighs. 

Magnus scooted a little closer, and curled his hands around their cocks, pressing them together, giving a couple of strokes, twisting a little as he reached the head, and slowly increasing his movements. 

How many times had he dreamt about this? How many nights had he spent alone in his bed, yearning for a touch that was loving and sensual at the same time? Alec was breathing heavily with his forehead pressed on Magnus shoulders as tears of utter and uncontrolled happiness fell from his eyes.

"Alec…?" Magnus slowed his movements at the warm and wet feeling on his skin.

"Don't… don't stop...please… it's happiness, I'm happy, Magnus," and Magnus' heart clenched and then melted.

"Come here, my strong, amazing man, my Omega, come here…," and he guided Alec's hand down, closing it around his own.

How was it that everything came so natural and instinctive even if he had never even touched a guy before Magnus?

They easily fell into a smooth rhythm, their hips parting as their hands reached the base of their cocks and jerking forward as they closed their fingers above the wet heads, their lips open and hungry, their tongues swirling, and licking, their free arms clutching each other's backs, until Magnus felt his knot starting to swell, quicker than he had had ever experienced before.

His breath caught in his mouth, as his mind went blank for a moment, in the blind fear that Alec would freak out.

Was it instinct, or nature, or lust and desire, or love, Magnus didn't know, but Alec, that defenseless, unharmed, unaware incredible being, moaned and gasped, clutching his fingers around it, his lips parting as he breathlessly begged Magnus, "stay still…," and he worked his hand around them again, until they both came one after the other, in each other's arms, their foreheads pressed together, Magnus with a low guttural growl and Alec crying out.

They held each other through it, as their breaths progressively slowed down, as sea waves do after a storm, returning to their usual back and forth movements.

Alec had not removed his hand, relishing in the thought and in the feeling of having pleased his Alpha, that intimacy bringing a new settling feeling inside of him. Magnus was his Alpha and he was Magnus' omega, and nothing in the world could change it, or tear this away from them. 

As if a new man was born inside those arms and that loving embrace, Alec skimmed his fingertips covered in cum along Magnus' knot, gently, making the Alpha hiss under the sensation.

"What's this?" he asked, caressing Magnus' knot, tracing lazy circles on the skin and through the hair, and Magnus laughed at the incredibile situation they were in.

He was about to give Alec a mating lesson, covered in cum, after an unexpected and breathtaking handjob.

"It's... it's called _knot_ and ...and it serves…"

"I understand," and Alec's voice was husky and low, "...I've always been pretty good at science, if things go the same way…," and his breath ramped up again.

"Yes, they do. Alec stop, you need to stop," Magnus almost pleaded, as Alec continued to stroke him, completely ignoring his request, enclosing Magnus' knot between both of his palms.

Mouthing Magnus' shoulder he whispered, "...mate me? Now?"

Magnus shivered, "Alec…"

Alec pulled back a litte, retiring his hands and his face, but never leaving Magnus' eyes. He wiped one hand along his thigh, and then entwined his fingers with Magnus.

"Magnus..." he began with a deep long breath, "...I know nothing about what a heat is, but if it is anywhere close to what the common meaning of the word is, I want already to be yours when that happens. In my heart, I have mated you on that very first night, it's like you have put your mark on me, on my heart, long before we met, now...I want to feel it on my skin too, I don't want to wait a minute more. And after that, I want to surrender to the call of this new life you have given me, and to lose myself in you, in this ancient and primordial experience.But now, let me have you like this, innocent and new to everything as I am now, knowing anything except from the fact that I want you, that I am finally where I was meant to be, that you have given me more than you can possibly know."

Magnus had listened silently as Alec's words showered him with a love and an affection he hadn't realized he had been missing in all those years, passed striving to be the strongest and perfect Alpha for his pack.

He brought their joined hands up to Alec's cheekbone, skimming it gently, never lessening the grip between their fingers, "I have mated you too, Alec, ever since that night," he said lowering the hands to Alec's collarbone, in my dreams you wore my bite here," and he brushed the skin, pressing softly on the edges, making Alec whine and squirm, "Mine…," and he mouthed the tender skin of Alec's neck.

Alec's eyes widened again, "Say it again…"

"Mine," Magnus muttered against his skin, "mine, mine and only mine, my dream, my life, my past and future to be, my omega, forever…" and his mouth started to travel south, both of them gasping.

"No one has ever wanted to claim me as theirs, and I never felt like I belonged anywhere until now, yours, I'm yours,...say it, say it again …"

Magnus whispered -- _mine--_ after each kiss he left on Alec's skin, feeling Alec quiver more and more as they became more intense, more mouth than lips, leaving a long stripe while he headed down.

He stopped for a moment, looking up at Alec, his eyes closed and head thrown back, as his sweet stinging smell exploded again on his skin and between his cheeks.

Magnus resumed his kissing, then started licking and sucking, until Alec's slick was flooding out from him at a steady pace, until he was gasping, and quietly sobbing, unable to move his hands.

"...so wet…, and mine," Magnus muttered, as his fingers softly made their way into him.

Alec was abandoned in his arms, his body following each and every move of Magnus' one, floating in the waves of pleasure, feeding on Magnus' love and kisses.

"Ah...Al...My ...please…," Alec's body was open and craving in the need for his Alpha.

Magnus didn't want to break the embrace, so he lifted him up from his armpits, just that little bit, sliding into him slowly but easily, the huge amount of slick making everything smoother.

Alec by his part, instinctively raised one leg up to Magnus' hip, pushing on his lower back with his heels, his cock now pressed between their chests, swiftly brushing against Magnus' abs, his head spinning.

He tugged the hair at the nape of Magnus' neck, coaxing him to tilt his head up, and kissed him with all he had, shouting his Alpha's name down his throat when Magnus brushed his prostate for the first time.

A choked moan left Alec's lips as Magnus kept him blocked where he was, with a tight grip on his hips.

He couldn't dive in too deeply, but he didn't care, so lost in the love and admiration he felt for his beautiful omega,that had grabbed his life in his hands and fought to find him.

It was a soft gentle lovemaking, the perfect one for this perfect first time, for the beginning of their new life.

Then Alec felt his cock swelling again, and he pushed down on him, that amazing sensation of stretch and burn reminding him that he was alive, that he wasn't living a dream.

Magnus' groaned deeply, his omega following him with repeated sobs. 

He recalled his dream inside his head and blindly searched with his lips for the right place on Alec's neck, sinking his teeth in skin, suddenly dizzy at the rush of raging emotions that fled through the bond.

"Yours…," Alec whispered, still shuddering in Magnus' arms. He wasn't prepared for Magnus to tilt his neck on one side, clearly inviting him to place his mark on his neck, "...I...me too?"

Magnus extended his neck even further, arching his back, “Yes, I’m yours too,”

Alec looked tentatively at the skin, as an unknown and compelling need overtook him and made him open his mouth, closing his lips on Magnus’ neck and biting down, gently at first, his teeth breaking the skin, losing himself in the taste of Magnus’ blood, and in the abrupt sense of belonging that he felt.

In the moment he breached Magnus’ skin, he felt all the splinters of his broken life slotting together in place. Now he could feel it. He knew who he was, what place he belonged to, whose soul was his, what he wanted to do.

“I love you,” Alec said before even realizing what he had just said, and he felt Magnus tense inside his arms, his breath still erratic from the mating, hitching again.

"Alec," Magnus started between his breaths, "... it's…," overwhelmed by the words Alec had told him. 

"...no it's not, Magnus. I'm sure of what I am feeling, because I've been loving you for all these years. I love you," and he pressed his open mouth on Magnus' one, "... if you don't feel...," he continued, but his words died on his lips when Magnus covered them in small kisses.

"Shhh, I love you too," and he kissed him again, "I just thought maybe you needed …"

"You, I need you, can we sleep like this?"

Magnus chuckled.

"Let me clean you first, ok?", but Alec closed his arms around his back.

"Together," and he disentangled himself from Magnus' arms, grabbing one of his hands, and tugging him up.

The water felt good on Alec's skin, but Magnus' hands washing his hair felt even better. 

The shower took longer than they expected, as they giggled and played under the sprays. 

Suddenly the water seemed too hot, and Alec turned the handle.

"Shit, Alec! It's freezing, move that thing back where it was," Magnus shouted, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, "Aleeec!"

Then his scent hit him, so forcefully that he had to lean back on the wall to steady himself, and breath deeply, his mind dizzy with desire.

He opened his eyes and found Alec staring at him, his pupils wide and black, his chest heaving, a red flush spreading from his cheeks down to his chest.

_Of course_ , _the mating…,_ Magnus tried to focus, fighting the lust clouding his mind.

Alec was burning and panting, his whole body rubbing against Magnus, his mouth searching the mating mark on his neck, his hands roaming all over him, the smell of his slick filling the small shower, making Magnus almost going insane.

He pushed a trembling Alec toward the sliding doors and opened them, grabbing the towel that was folded on the stool, wrapping it around his waist and legs, "I will take care of you, don't worry Alec, don't be scared, it's ok, everything is just fine."

Magnus' voice had dropped, and he was trying to push back the little growls that were involuntary raising from his chest. 

He could feel his senses go in overdrive, and he knew his eyes must have turned red. His omega starting heat had triggered his impelling rut.

He closed them, scared that Alec would be frightened, reached out with his hands to grab him, tugging him closer, inside his arms.

"Magnus…," he tried to steady his shaking hands, and to resist the urge to just scratch his skin, "Magnus...I…,"

"I'm here."

"Want to see them…"

Magnus stopped as he registered the words in his mind first and then in his heart. 

"Your eyes, let me…, please," the pleading tone from his omega was a call he couldn't resist.

He slowly opened them, as a quiver of uncertainty spread along his back bone, and Alec met his deep bright red pupils for the first time, and Magnus realized that the feral look which always scared the others off, had a completely different effect on Alec. 

He grabbed Magnus' hands and guided them between his slicked thighs, a strangled sound coming out from his lips, his possessive and eager fingers clutching at Magnus' back , his thumbs digging into his dimples, shoving him against his burning body.

Alec submission held such a power in it, that Magnus was left out of words. His omega was fierce and demanding, towering Magnus and pushing him toward the bed, the perfect lioness to stand beside the king, wild and beautiful, savage and hungry, claiming his place beside his Alpha.

He wanted to feel Magnus everywhere, outside and inside, wanted him hovering on top of him, bearing him down, and bracketing him. He needed to feel the force of that primal power that made Magnus so strong, the same one that was making him feel warm, safe, and held.

"... show me what it really means to belong to someone…, to you," he breathed heavily while Magnus was sucking his mating bite, "...want you to fuck me...," his scent, his sounds, were driving Magnus wild, to the point that he found himself thrusting inside him, his chest draped on Alec's back, their thighs flushed together, his hands roaming on Alec's chest, murmuring praises between his shoulder blades, until Alec came, clenching around Magnus' throbbing knot, his chest collapsing on the sheets, as Magnus' hips jerked against his shaking ones, both moaning and gasping for air through the first orgasm of their simultaneous heat and rut.

  
  
  


When they came out from the cave hand in hand, some days later, Alec was ready to embrace his place in the pack, he knew what he wanted, he knew what his place was, he was ready for what life had to offer him. In Magnus' arms he could bear everything.

He felt it, as they slowly walked toward the pack that was already gathered in front of them, an awareness inscribed in their blood, that their Alpha was coming home, and that he wasn't alone anymore.

They seemed like a family gathered and aligned in front of the one they knew would have given his life away to protect them, silently making space in their hearts for the man who had finally come to complete their Alpha's life, and fill it with joy, faith, trust and love.

Magnus stopped in front of them, the air filled with joyful tension and utter excitement.

He didn't care to tame his quivering voice as he opened his lips and spoke.

"Meet Alec, the man whose eyes and presence had filled my dreams during the last seven years. After years of wandering and searching he's finally home now."

Alec had the eyes of the one who had come to fight fiercely beside his mate, there was a gentle strength in the way he held Magnus' hand, and certainty in the way he was looking at them as he embraced their destinies and their lives with his all encompassing gaze, the one that could only be found in a true mate, and there were no words needed to enshrine this union, to seal the silent vows they were all exchanging.

_...to have and to hold, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part…_

He wasn't only taking Magnus as his lifelong companion, with him he had pledged his life to the family he had never had, to the force that being together meant, something that he knew was more than love itself.

Magnus made an imperceptible step backwards as he let his pack's members hug Alec, one by one, his heart swelling in joy, knowing what those arms meant for him, for them.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr brightasstars.tumblr.com
> 
> This amazing moodboard is a gift from TobytheWise.... thank you so much, I love it!!!!


End file.
